Would You Be My Friend?
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Everyone has a special talent hidden in them, they just needs to find it, that's what Tigress learned after Po defeated Tai Lung. Her pride made her think the panda didn't deserve to be her friend cuz' he was a commoner, but no one is big or small, it's just our believe, that's what she learned that day. And now, she asks the panda to be her friend. Sets after Po defeated Tai Lung.


**Would You Be My Friend?**

 **This is the scene after the defeat of Tai Lung in the first movie, about how Po and Tigress became friends.**

"What do you got? You got nothing! You messed up with my friend? Get ready to feel the THUNDER! Now see what do with my crazy feet, its funny isn't it? Its not funny, its deadly! What will you do to it? I mean come on! I am a blur! I am blur!" Po, who was now known as the Dragon Warrior in the Valley, was 'practising his skills' at the adversary, with Master Tigress right next to him, watching with an annoyed face. "You've never seen bear style! Or the panda style, cuz' I am both of them! You have only seen the Tigress Style, used by Tigress of course! I mean, I know it's strong, and elegant like crazy! But its also a complicated one, I mean.-"

"Would you hit it, panda?!" Tigress shouted, impatiently.

"Ok," Po stopped dancing. "Ok. Let me kick its butt! But wait, this is an adversary, where is its butt?"

"Panda!"

"Ok, sorry." The panda prepared and gave a roundhouse at the dummy, sending it back. "See? How'z that?!" the dummy bounced to a wall and hit the panda, sending him into the training course... again. He started jogging on the Dragon Logs. "Whoa! Master Tigress, Help me!" he shouted to the Tiger master, who was standing and watching him calmly. He got stuck in the Dragon logs. "AHH! OH! My _tenders!"_ She rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked to the Training course switch and turned it off. The dragon logs stopped moving, the panda fell in the water. "It's cold in here!" he said, quickly swimming back to the edge.

"What actually was that?" Tigress asked, folding her arms. _'He really defeated Tai Lung with these skills?'_ she thought.

The panda bowed his head down. "I am sorry, Tigress." He said and then realized he just called her by the name, and forgot the formalities. She gave a death-glare to him. "Uh... sorry, I meant _Master_ Tigress."

"Better." She replied sternly and turned to leave. "Oh, and Panda," she turned to him. "Would you mind meeting me in my room when you have time?"

Po couldn't help but figure out her 'when you have time' meant 'Right now!'

"Yes, of course, Master Tigress." He said, worryingly. She nodded and left the hall. The panda sighed. ' _What actually will she do to me? Did I do something wrong?'_ he thought. He decide to get his wet fur dried quickly and shouldn't keep Tigress waiting.

 **After a few minutes...**

Panda took a deep-breathe before knocking at Master Tigress' door with his shivering hands. She opened the door and stared at him.

"Uh... Good Evening, Master Tigress." He said, bowing. She nodded.

"Good Evening."

"Uh, y-you called me?"

"Yes. Come in." She said, stepping aside from the door, so he can enter. He stepped inside, he couldn't believe that he was entering in Tigress' room! There was nice smell in there, which wiped out all his nervousness. He noticed that her room was so clean, and so simple; more than he expected.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Po asked.

"Yes." She said taking a seat on her bed. "You can sit if you want." He sat down beside her. He was still worried, that why she has called him here.

"Uh, Master Tigress, if I have done a mistake, please forgive me. I don't know the rules of the Jade Palace, so..."

"You think I call someone in my room just to torture them, huh?" She asked, angrily.

"Uh, no! I meant no offense, Master Tigress! You- You got angry. I meant no disrespect!"

She raised a paw, stopping him. "I know you meant no disrespect, panda. I know you can't. It's okay, calm down." She paused for a moment and then said. "I was just curious about something... How actually did you defeated Tai Lung?" The panda sighed in relief. He stayed silent for a moment, think how to answer. "Well, if it's kinda secret for you, it's okay."

"No, no. I'll tell you. The technique I used to defeat him was... The Wuxi Finger Hold." He answered. Her eyes widened. Shifu taught this panda the Wuxi Finger Hold but not her?

"The Wuxi Finger Hold? Did Shifu really teach you that?" she asked.

"No. I figured it out." He said simply.

"What do you mean 'Figured it out'? Do not try to confuse me!" She said, irritably.

"Uh, actually, when I first came here after getting selected as the Dragon Warrior, Shifu held me the Wuxi Finger Hold and threatened me to leave, that's when I learned it." Po told.

"Really? You mean Shifu grabbed you the Wuxi Finger Hold once and you learned it?"

"Yes." He replied, smiling.

"Unbelievable." She said. "I have to admit this: You're not just an ordinary panda." Po smiled and bowed. She looked away and said, "I am... kinda sorry for the way I treated you when you first came here. I doubted the wisdom of the Great Oogway and said those types of words to you, just because I believed that you crushed my dream and I should be the Dragon Warrior. But I didn't figured out that everyone has a special talent hidden inside them, they just need to find it; and being fat and idiot doesn't means being useless." She said looking down in regret. "I know admit that... what I did was wrong. And... Please forgive me for that if you can, Dragon Warrior." It was the first time she called him 'Dragon Warrior' and not 'Panda'. She could not believe she was apologizing to this panda. She never really apologized to anyone but her Master. But after all, She called this panda her 'Master', right?

Po smiled. "Don't be sorry. I admit that every word that came out of your mouth was really hurtful, but still you're my hero, my idol. and I'll always respect you." He said, smiling. Tigress looked at him, wondering how kind he was. "Although, I feel bad for you that you didn't got to become the Dragon Warrior and fulfil your dream, but this sacrifice of you made my dream to come true, my dream of being a kung fu master and befriending my idols. So, thanks for that." He said.

She smiled slightly. "I am glad that your dream got to come true."

Po placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes widened. This panda was now crossing his boundaries, but she didn't react. "And you know what, I am sure one day, you'll get more than becoming the Dragon Warrior. Because everything that happens, happens for good." He said with a smile.

"You...are really wise, panda." She said with a smile. "You really deserve to be the Dragon Warrior, more than I do."

"That means you like me?!" Po asked excitedly. She nodded.

"Sort of."

"Awesome! So, are we friends now?" Po asked, offering a paw. She stared at him for a moment and then shook his paw.

"Yes." She said, smiling. Po gasped widely, she just shook his paw!

"That's... AWESOME!" Po said in a fanboy manner. "We didn't got to introduce ourselves to each other clearly. Let's do it now!" Po said. "Hello, I am Po. Nice to meet you." He said, offering a paw again.

She smiled and shook his paw. "Nice to meet you too, I am Tigress."

Po smiled widely, as he got his introduction to her. "That was awesome, Tigress! Uh... I mean _Master_ Tigress." He said, regretting his mistake again.

She smiled and shook her head. "Just, _Tigress."_

He smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you, Tigress."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
